This clinician PPSA training grant is prepared in response to NIDDK RFA (DK92-05). The objective is to train clinical urological residents and fellows to ensure availability of adequate clinician manpower in the basic urological research field for the nation's biomedical research agenda. A companion NRSA training grant is also prepared with the objective of providing Ph.D. postdoctoral research training in basic biological sciences related to urologic disorders. Main areas in basic urological research will be a) normal/abnormal growth of prostate, bladder, and kidney, b) urinary tract infectious disease/interstitial cystitis, c) testicular physiology/general male endocrinology, d) diabetes/male reproductive function, and e) normal/abnormal embryonic development in urologic organs. These areas of research will be directed by basic scientists and clinician researchers from Departments of Urology; Pathology; Pediatrics; Physiology; Cell, Molecular, and Structural Biology; and Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology (CAS). All preceptors have independent-research projects, mainly funded by NIH, in one of the above-mentioned areas. These preceptors have worked together on many collaborative research projects. Postdoctoral Ph.D. fellows will be recruited from a large pool of applicants through a nationwide advertising campaign in scientific journals and at annual meetings of scientific societies. Special efforts will be made to ensure recruitment of women and individuals from minority groups underrepresented in biomedical and behavioral sciences. A committee consisting of representatives from both basic and clinical disciplines will be established to advise Dr. Anthony Schaeffer (Program Director) on recruiting of candidates and conduct of training. In addition to participation in laboratory research, the trainees will take part in basic science research seminars, clinical conferences in the Departments of Urology and Medicine, annual meetings of the American Urological Association and fall meeting of the Society for Basic Urologic Research. The result of this training grant at Northwestern University is the production of highly trained specialists who carry with them a continuing interest in the integrated, multi-level approach to the study of urological diseases. In addition to training in basic science research, these trainees will have an opportunity to be exposed to various areas of clinical knowledge in urology and will interact closely with clinical counterpart trainees on a day-to-day-basis.